Grunt
“I am pure krogan; you should be in awe.”Grunt is a genetically engineered krogan super soldier. Bred and educated in a tank, he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the krogan, and help reinvigorate his species. In the meantime, he fights alongside Commander Shepard to satisfy his natural desire for violence. Grunt is voiced by Steve Blum. Mass Effect 2 Edit Weapon proficiencies Edit *Shotguns *Assault Rifles Powers Edit | style="padding-left: 40px; vertical-align: middle"|http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/7/74/ME2_Battlemaster.png |} Dossier Edit :Main article: Dossier: The Warlord http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/b/bd/ME2-Grunt_in_his_tank.jpgGrunt was created on Korlus by the krogan warlord Okeer, who was originally investigating the genophage. However, Okeer gradually became obsessed with his work and realised that surviving the genophage had become the only benchmark for a good krogan, which was weakening the species as a whole. He decided to produce a genetically pure, superior krogan—a super soldier—and poured all his efforts into his experiments, even seeking help from the Collectors. After rejecting thousands of specimens as unworthy, Okeer finally produced his perfect prototype before he died from toxins released by Jedore, a Blue Suns mercenary. Commander Shepard, who had come to Korlus hoping to recruit Okeer, instead, recovered the super soldier's tank and took it aboard the Normandy SR-2. When Shepard chooses to release the super soldier from his tank, the newly awakened krogan pins Shepard to a wall and declares his intention to kill the Commander, though he desires a name before doing so. He chooses "Grunt", one of the last words in Okeer's final message; he considers it to be short and simple, descriptive of both his training and purpose. Shepard either persuades Grunt to join the mission against the Collectors as it will be a good fight for Grunt, or shoots multiple times to subdue him. If Grunt accepts Shepard's offer, he then realizes that Shepard was pointing a gun at him all along, to which Grunt approves. http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/2/29/Grunt_Normandy.pngLacking a krogan upbringing or a sense of honour, Grunt is both violent and highly unpredictable. He often becomes impatient and charges recklessly into the midst of his foes, (unlike more disciplined krogan fighters like Urdnot Wrex) without Shepard's orders. Despite his unpredictable and violent attitude, he is nonetheless considered a great asset to the mission thanks to his unsurpassed physical strength and fighting prowess. Grunt also harbors personal doubt due to his genetic upbringing, considering himself weak for being given strength compared to the thousands of failures that "at least tried" to become strong on their own. Outside of battle, Grunt often appears naive and particularly enthusiastic about violence and combat in conversations with Shepard. He often seeks guidance from Shepard due to a combination of his youth, lack of krogan guidance and his inexperience about the galaxy, having been educated solely by imprints from Okeer's tank. It takes a while for him to understand the images Okeer used to educate him with, but Grunt soon sees the funny side of killing turians and salarians, and is pleased with himself when he compiles his first list of enemies. Despite his violent nature, he respects Shepard's leadership, partly because Shepard faces great battles and has powerful enemies. If Grunt becomes loyal, he calls Shepard his battlemaster, as the Commander "has no match". Loyalty Edit http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/5/56/Grunt_rite.png:Main article: Grunt: Rite of Passage After Grunt has been freed from his tank for some time, EDI or Kelly Chambers alerts Shepard that Grunt has become anxious and is behaving irrationally. Upon talking to him, Grunt will reveal his emotions are in turmoil, describing it as similar to krogan blood frenzy and feeling confused about how to handle it. EDI suggests visiting Tuchanka to consult a krogan clan leader. The clan leader explains that Grunt is undergoing the krogan equivalent of puberty. Grunt must take part in a rite of passage with Shepard at his side to prove himself a worthy krogan and join a clan, or die in the attempt. Mass Effect 3 Edit “I don't need luck; I have ammo.”Grunt makes an appearance in Mass Effect 3, provided he survived the events of Mass Effect 2. He has since earned the command of Aralakh Company. If Urdnot Wrex is alive, he notes that Aralakh Company is his best unit, and put Grunt in charge as he exemplifies the bright future of the krogan, something Wrex hopes for his people. To a lesser extent, he still experiences the stigma of being tank-born, rather than earning strength in the way other krogan feel is true. Nonetheless, his undeniable prowess in the battle has earned him the respect of his squad. He helps Shepard investigate the disappearance of other squads in the tunnels of Utukku, where they discover a new brood of rachni who have been twisted by Reaper technology. If Shepard chooses to spare the Rachni Queen or artificial queen, Aralakh Company is slaughtered holding off wave after wave of rachni. Grunt personally holds several Ravagers off to cover the Commander's escape. If Grunt wasn't loyal during the assault on the Collector Base, then he will be killed; if he was, he survives and contributes to the war effort. Shepard has a chance to speak to him on Earth prior to the final battle. If Grunt did not survive the events of the Collector attacks, his role is filled by Urdnot Dagg. E-Mail: No Subject Edit From: Grunt THas a goood fight ShUpurd. You cant hear em but I;ve goht ARLlakh co,rnpany chantin SHEPAR SHEPAR your name you know. as we down some ryNCOL to heal my woundS^&!!( ryCNol! Whear are yOu? SHEPERD S HEPAURD SHEPARUD!!! Trivia Edit *"Grunt" may be a reference to a military slang that denotes "infantryman" or low ranking ground soldiers in general. Term of affection to anyone who has served in the infantry. *Many ground soldier units in video games use the "Grunt" designation, such as the Grunt of Warcraft or Quake video games. *According to lead character artist Jaemus Wurzbach, Grunt was designed to look "young, like a baby." Grunt has finer skin than other krogan, resembling a lizard's scales rather than the tortoise-like skin of other krogan. The segmented crest on his head has not yet formed into a solid plate, reminiscent of the separated bones of a newborn human baby's skull. Grunt's armor is also quite clean.[[|1]] *Unlike other krogan, who have red and orange eyes, Grunt has blue eyes. *Grunt is unaffected by direct sunlight when on Haestrom as he does not have a shield or a barrier, using armor instead. *However, if Grunt dies leading the second fire team in the final mission, he remarks having lost his shields (this could be a simple error since every character who dies in this position says something similar). *Steven Blum, who voices Grunt, the Shadow Broker, and Wilson, also voiced the characters Oghren, First Enchanter Irving, and Gorim in Dragon Age: Origins, and other characters in Star Wars: The Old Republic, both BioWare games. *Like all Krogan Berserkers, Grunt can use a unique charge ability when enemies enter his close quarters. *There is a bug where Grunt may be unable to use his Fortification power after his loyalty mission is completed, and be listed as not loyal despite having the red loyalty ring around him in the squad selection screen. This will not have an effect on the suicide mission. This bug was fixed with a title update on May 17, 2010.[[|2]] *Content deleted from Mass Effect 2 suggests that Grunt was originally intended to have a confrontation with Mordin, resembling the confrontations between Miranda and Jack, and Tali and Legion.[[|3]] *In the Shadow Broker's Video Archive, Grunt is mentioned as "Okeer Test Subject Number 317". *As with all squad members, Grunt has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. *The Shadow Broker has files on Grunt which can be accessed aboard his ship. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers